Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication; for instance, voice and/or data can be provided via such wireless communication systems. A typical wireless communication system, or network, can provide multiple users access to one or more shared resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, etc.). For instance, a system can use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiplexing (SC-FDM), and others. Additionally, the system can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple access terminals. Each access terminal can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to access terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from access terminals to base stations. This communication link can be established via a single-input-single-output (SISO), multiple-input-single-output (MISO), single-input-multiple-output (SIMO) or a multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) system.
Wireless communication systems oftentimes employ one or more base stations and sectors therein that provide a coverage area. A typical sector can transmit multiple data streams for broadcast, multicast and/or unicast services, wherein a data stream may be a stream of data that can be of independent reception interest to an access terminal. An access terminal within the coverage area of such sector can be employed to receive one, more than one, or all the data streams carried by the composite stream. Likewise, an access terminal can transmit data to the base station or another access terminal. With many access terminals transmitting signal data in proximity, power control is important for yielding sufficient signal to noise ratios (SNRs) at different data rates and transmission bandwidths for communications over the uplink. It is desirable to keep the overhead incurred from the transmission of the power adjustments to these access terminals as low as possible while achieving the aforementioned goals. The reduction in the overhead in support of power control adjustments make it difficult to guarantee an adequate reception reliability level in all situations, and most notably in situations with extended periods of data inactivity in the UL.